Lead frame magazines are transport and storage boxes for so called lead frames. The populated lead frames are introduced through an opening into the lead frame magazine and, for example, deposited on a support, or held in guide rails. The magazine cover prevents the lead frame from sliding out. The magazine cover is introduced into the guide rails, which are constructed in lateral walls of the lead frame magazine. The lead frame is in particular a copper foil which is populated with structural. The structural elements are computer chips and other electronic components. These components are soldered or bonded by the use of small wires, so called bonding wires to strip conductors or to sections of the copper foils, which are later to be shaped in this manner.
It is disadvantageous when the lead frames are not completely pushed into the lead frame magazine, or when they slide out again. When the magazine cover is pushed closer into the closing direction, the front edge of the magazine cover in the closing direction can cause damage to the bonding wires or other components on the lead frame. In particular, during closing, damage can occur that is hardly visible. Such damage can later influence the function of the lead frame or of its elements.